1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip-to-chip high speed data communications and the detection and correction of skew in each transmit channel, relative to a reference channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallel transmission, as defined with respect to the present invention, is the serial transmission of data over a plurality of lines on a data bus. In this parallel data transmission, skew can be added to each serial data lane through such means as serialization, cross-clock domain crossing, or through static skew parameters such as trace length. This skew can result in different alignments between lines of the data bus. Thus, there is an obvious need to correct this skew, or to deskew the data lines. If the amount of skew added on each line can be found, then a skew injecting apparatus that can compensate for the skew added on each line can eliminate the problem, and thus adhere to relevant standards which specify skew requirements.
The following system description is applicable to any chip-to-chip high speed communications system where skew compensation may be of benefit. Specific standards mentioned throughout, such as SFI-5 and SxI-5, should be considered examples and are in no way exhaustive.
One of the standards describing the objectives and requirements of a multi-bit bus for use in the interconnection between devices in communications systems with up to 50 Gb/s optical links is published by the Optical Internetworking Forum: Serdes Framer Interface Level 5 (SFI-5): Implementation Agreement for 40 Gb/s Interface for Physical Devices, with Serdes referring to Serialization and Deserialization (Dartnell, Lerer & Lynch, 2002). The electrical I/O characteristics of this interface are defined in the standard System Interface Level 5 (Sxl-5): Common Electrical Characteristics for 2.488-3.125 Gbps Parallel Interfaces (Palkert & Lerer, 2002).
The SFI-5 bus has a 16-bit wide data bus with each channel operating at up to 3.125 Gb/s with a Deskew, or Parity, Channel. The Serdes component of the communications system thus requires 17 transceivers to handle these 17 lanes. Each one of these transceivers may have different skew characteristics and therefore, may cause misalignment to the standard when transmitting data.